love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Love & Hip Hop: 4 City, or simply Love & Hip Hop 4th City, is the title of two unreleased presentation tapes for Love & Hip Hop: Miami and Love & Hip Hop: Houston, which where filmed from February to June 2016. The shows were first reported as being in development on February 29, 2016, with producers hoping to finalise the cast by April and air both shows in late summer of 2016. Love & Hip Hop: Miami was eventually picked up and retooled, however, Love & Hip Hop: Houston was put on hold indefinitely due to concerns for the crew's safety, after several shoots were shut down by cast violence, as well as locals interrupting filming. ''Love & Hip Hop: Miami'' Development In April 2016, Trick Daddy and Trina confirmed their involvement in Love & Hip Hop: Miami, despite the latter turning down the offer years earlier. Casting was finalised in May 2016, with Trick's storyline centered on managing his artists Mike Smiff and PreMadonna. PreMadonna's wedding to Buck Thomas was also filmed. Proposed cast The following names were linked to the show during this time: * Trina * Trick Daddy * PreMadonna * Miami Tip * Skrawberry * Mike Smiff * Michelle Pooch * Malik the Editorial * Dawn Heflin * Bryant McKinnie * Simply Jess * Plies (rapper) * Brianna Perry (recording artist) * Buck Thomas (PreMadonna's husband) Gallery Premadonna_2016_miami.jpg|PreMadonna's green screen look for LHHMIA. Lhhmia_dawn.jpg|Dawn's green screen look for LHHMIA. ''Love & Hip Hop: Houston'' Development The series officially began filming in June 9, 2016, with the first shoot at the sports bar Social Junkie, filming for Jhonni's birthday party. Chaos erupted after Jhonni Blaze and Kat St. John got into a shouting match with Just Brittany, Aysia Garza and Jela, with some sources saying it turned into a "near riot", with one producer having a gun put in their face, and a cameraman thrown to the ground and threatened. On June 15, 2016, production was reported to have been put on hold for three weeks. It allegedly resumed filming in August 2016. Jhonni's antics during filming featured regularly on gossip blogs, including a failed suicide attempt and alleged physical violence she suffered at the hands of her then-boyfriend P.K. On November 7, 2016, it was reported that Love & Hip Hop: Houston had been cancelled. Proposed cast The following names were linked to the show at one point or another: * Jhonni Blaze * Just Brittany * Kirko Bangz (rapper) * Kat St. John (singer) * Nessacary (rapper) * J. Prince Jr. (son of Rap-A-Lot Records CEO James Prince) * Sancho Saucy and Sauce Walka (twin brothers and rappers, known as the Sauce Twinz) * Propain (rapper) * Jermall and Jermell Charlo (twin brothers and professional boxers) * DJ Eric (radio personality) * Lil' Keith (promoter) * Mehgan James (of Bad Girls Club and Basketball Wives LA) * Janelle Shanks (of Bad Girls Club) * Aysia Garza (of Bad Girls Club) * Jelaminah "Jela" Lanier (of Bad Girls Club) * BlameItOnKway (social media personality) * Chedda Da Connect (rapper) * P.K. (Jhonni's boyfriend) Gallery LHH_houston_meghan.jpg|Meghan James, Janelle Shanks & Kat St. John meeting with producers. Jhonni_filming.jpg|Jhonni and Kat St. John on set filming. Jhonni_kat_st_john_filming.jpg|Jhonni and Kat St. John on set filming. Jhonni,_Kat,_Brittany_filming_LHHHOU.png|Jhonni and Kat St. John on set filming. Aysia_filming_lhhou.jpg|Aysia filming. Jhonni_Blaze_green_screen_LHHHOU.png|Jhonni's green screen look for LHHHOU. Just_Brittany_green_screen_LHHHOU.png|Just Brittany's green screen look for LHHHOU. Future On July 7, 2017, Mona Scott Young said in an interview "Houston I love. We wanted to do Houston and we went into Houston to cast and we may go back to Houston". Category:Shows Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami